


Patience

by Egg24



Series: Explore [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "Can I-""No," was her short answer."You don't know what I was going to ask."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wally gets a lesson in patience.

Wally didn't care that he looked crazy when he bolted out of his seat in last period. It was the Friday, which marked almost an entire week of not having alone time with a certain archer.

M'gann was at her football game, Conner went to support, Rob would be busy with boy wonder stuff, and Kaldur went back to Atlantis. 

That meant they had the cave to themselves. They'd been sneaking around for the past month but it was getting harder to do with the team constantly lurking around. Wally was relieved to have some type of alone time with her.

Wally made it home in record time even for him, his mother dropped the plate she was washing into the sink.

"Wallace West what have I told you about running in here like a mad man?" The woman scolded, "set the table for dinner."

"Actually I was thinking I'd have dinner at the cave," he said.

"You sure?" His mother gave him a look, the kind of look that she gave when she thought something was up.

"Yeah team bonding and all that," he was quick to excuse himself. "Oh and I'll be staying the night, see you later bye!" He got out the last parts so quick he was pretty sure she didn't understand a lot of it.

Wally got to the cave in another record breaking time for the fastest boy alive. It was quiet, other than a little noise coming from the kitchen.

Artemis Crock in all of her glory, stood in front of the stove making tea in her school uniform. Wally just stood for a moment watching her move.

"Where are the others?" He broke his silence, he knew that she knew he was there because she didn't startle at his voice.

"M'gann and Conner just left, Kaldur is in Atlantis, and I assume you know where Robin is since you guys are basically married." Artemis poured boiling water over her tea bag and set the kettle back on the stove.

Wally moved towards her at a breakneck pace and turned her around to kiss her.

"Woah what's got you in a handsy mood?" She asked before being interrupted by his lips on hers, he swallowed the surprised noise that came out.

"Been thinking about you all day," he mumbled in her ear.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean," Wally let his hand wander slightly under her skirt and felt her breath hitch. "Seeing you in this little skirt definitely didn't help," he was pressed up against her making sure she could feel how hard he already was.

"Wally not in the mood right now," elbowed him off of her.

"Okay, fine" He moved to sit at the breakfast bar and observed her for a few moments. "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know you tell me," she snorted pouring boiling water over her teabag.

"You know I can't cook remember that time I tried to make canned soup?"

"Yes I do, you singed your arm hairs off."

"Please Arty if you don't cook I'll either starve or burn the cave down, explaining either to Bats won't be fun for you." Wally pulled his best puppy eyes at her while she narrowed her eyes over her mug.

"Fine, but it'll be grilled cheese and tomato soup and you won't complain about it." Artemis began to pad around the kitchen getting ingredients out.

"Food is food, I'm not complaining." He leaned back and watched her contently. Artemis Crock was cooking for him in a school girl outfit, granted it was her school uniform but he didn't really care.

It wasn't long before she had a stack of sandwiches in front of him along with a bowl of soup, he practically vibrated from excitement.

"Happy now Baywatch?" She asked the question as if she wasn't expecting an answer.

"You cooked for me and I saw up your skirt a few times I'm the happiest man alive," he smirked at her. She glared at him and pulled angrily on the hem of her skirt.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry," he shrugged not feeling sorry at all. Her response was an eye roll and taking a sandwich off of his plate. "Hey that's mine!"

"I made it, you can spare one." Artemis tried to pass him and go into the living room only to have him pull her back by her waist and into his lap. "Let go," she commanded trying to struggle away from him.

"No I like you right here," he kissed the spot where her earlobe and neck connected and smiled into her skin when she shivered.

Artemis stopped struggling and settled into his lap while he inhaled his food. He pretended not to care when she swiped another sandwich off his plate and dipped it into his soup.

"Well beautiful you've officially stolen my affections with your culinary skill," he sighed contently leaning back in his chair.

"I put butter, cheese, and bread together," she deadpanned.

"Well it was delicious," another smirk spread across his face. "How about dessert?" Artemis rolled her eyes and slid from his lap.

"Clean the dishes and then we can talk," a glance was tossed over her shoulder before she disappeared into the living room.

Wally washed the dishes so fast he'd probably make his mother proud.

"Done," he announced speeding into the living room which he found to be empty.

His first hint to where Artemis had gone was the noises from down the hall from the showers. He heard the water going at full blast and a feminine voice humming.

"Artemis the dishes are done!" He called loud enough for her to hear.

"I'll be done in a minute!"

"Or I could just join you."

"No Wally!" With that he sulked back to the living room and turned on the TV.

Maybe this night wasn't going to be all he thought it would be. Wally channel surfed until the brightness of the screen made his eyes hurt.

"Artemis," he called standing outside the door once more.

"I said I'd be done in a minute!" The archer called back, he heard the shower turn off.

"You said that a minute ago!"

"Sorry can't hear you over my blow dryer!" Sure enough the sounds of a blow dryer drowned out any more comments he could've made.

Wally went back to the couch and kept the TV on mostly for background noise because he couldn't stay focused. Eventually he gave up and turned it off staring into the black screen.

Two hands on his shoulders made him jump slightly before he recognized them as Artemis's and relaxed.

"You're not very good a patience," she mused rubbing her thumbs in soothing circles.

"I'm the fastest boy alive, what can I say?" Wally leaned into her calloused fingers and sighed.

"Close your eyes," Artemis whispered her lips pressed to his ear. He almost asked why, but decided to comply instead.

Her footfalls were heard until she stopped in front of him, he resisted the urge to peek even when she straddled his waist.

"Open," she commanded. Wally thought he'd die of a heart attack right then and there. Artemis was in his lap wearing his shirt and nothing but his shirt. "Worth the wait?"

"God yes," he attempted to close the space between them only to have her lean away.

"I'm taking the lead tonight," she said, her voice a sultry whisper.

"B-but," a finger was pressed to his lips.

"No buts," her lips kissed right below his jaw and just before she pulled away her teeth grazed his skin.

"Can I-"

"No," was her short answer.

"You don't know what I was going to ask."

"I know, but I'm having fun with this." More kisses were placed up and down his neck, anywhere but his lips and it was driving him crazy. "You need to be taught restraint and patience."

"Please," he whined not caring how he sounded.

"Patience, you'll get what you want," she laughed lightly.

She dropped to her knees to unbutton his jeans and force them down his thighs along with his boxers, he hissed at the cool air hitting his erection. Before he had time to process she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke.

Her lips wrapped around the head and her tongue caressed it making him groan. His hands reached out to grab onto her hair.

"No touching," Artemis came up for air briefly to ward him off. Wally let out another whine but kept his hands at his sides.

For a while she just teased with her tongue while her hand stroked at a steady pace. Suddenly she took him deep in her mouth making him cry out and dig his fingers into the couch.

"A-Artemis I c-can't," he was babbling incoherently at that point.

"You want it that bad don't you?" The blonde sat up and looked at him, all he could do was nod pathetically. Artemis produced a foil packet and tore it open with her teeth.

Before he knew it she'd slid down onto him and let out a moan, he couldn't think straight but was fine with it for some reason. She lifted her hips again and fell back down making him let out an almost animal sounding noise.

"That feel good baby?" Her calling him that in that voice made the blood in his veins ignite.

"Yes," he responded through his teeth. Her hands moved to the back of the couch and held on to gain more leverage, her rising and falling grew faster.

He was coming undone fast, too fast for his liking. Wally tried to put his hands on her hips to slow her pace but it did nothing.

"Still no touching," she batted his hands away.

"Artemis I'm going to come," he felt himself trembling.

"Just hold on I'm almost there," her arms looped around his neck while the continued her rapid pace.

"Artemis," he groaned throwing his head back.

"Just a little more baby," she cooed.

His eyes were squeezed shut trying to hold back as much as he could. He thought he would make it until Artemis tightened around him. Suddenly he was coming and coming and coming and it felt like he'd never stop.

"S-sorry," he whimpered, he was expecting a tease about being the fastest boy alive but it didn't come.

"It's okay I teased you a little too much," she let him slip from inside her and he let out a sigh.

"Art?" She hummed in acknowledgement, "can I have a kiss?" Wally locked his eyes on his own lap when he asked.

Artemis grabbed his chin and made him look up at her. She closed the space between them and he kissed her with a newfound vigor.

"Good boy," she whispered, he just shivered in response.

"Where are you going?" He asked when she removed herself from his lap and started towards the kitchen.

"Getting you some food, I'm not done with you tonight." He caught a playful glint in her eye and watched her turn and disappear into the kitchen.

This was shaping up to be the best night of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think I'm-"
> 
> "Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, a goddess, sexy, every word in the book for perfect now please tell me you have some?"
> 
> "Didn't we just learn about having patience?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wally still isn't the best at patience, not that Artemis really cares.

Artemis padded back to the living room where she left Wally. He'd pulled his boxers back up and shed his jeans, and sat waiting patiently for her.

"Here Baywatch," she tossed him a bag of chips and set a mug of tea in front of him.

"Thank you," he tore into the chips eating sloppily.

"Slow down," she commanded softly. Wally actually did to her surprise, she sat next to him and waited for him to finish. "Again?" She said a little too excitedly right after he'd gulped down the tea she'd made.

Artemis already climbed into his lap and kissed his neck again.

"C-can I get a little longer?" He stammered looking up at her.

"Okay," the blonde sat next to him. She shifted feeling discomfort from the ache she couldn't get rid of.

"I could help with, you know?"

"Wally West, you just had sex with me on the couch and you can't even offer oral sex like a normal person?" Artemis couldn't help but laugh, he was funny in his very own way.

"Do you want me to?" His cheeks had taken on a bit of color and his eyes were cast slightly downward.

Artemis liked this side of Wally, even more than the adorable look of confusion on his face when she stood up and started towards her bedroom.

"This place isn't comfortable enough for my liking, are you coming or am I getting myself off?" She only stopped long enough to quirk her eyebrow at him and smirk, his footfalls were heard soon after.

Artemis sat at the edge of the bed and beckoned him to come closer, he sat next to her not touching her yet. She could see she was going to have to initiate and kissed him fully.

That spurred him into motion pushing her back onto the bed and letting his hands begin to roam. He still wasn't moving fast enough for her and she felt her own hand rub her clit making herself moan into his mouth.

"I thought you wanted me to do that?" Wally sounded confused as hell, who would've thought that could make her hot?

"You weren't moving fast enough," she let out a breathy sigh.

Wally began to move down her body, but her hand never halted. When he finally rested comfortably between her legs he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. Just before she protested he parted her lips with his tongue making her shudder and cry out.

"More," she pressed herself upwards into his mouth. He obliged applying more pressure and moving his tongue faster. The speedster began to push her shirt up which would leave her completely unclothed.

Artemis sat up suddenly making him disconnect with her as she pulled her shirt back down.

"D-did I do something wrong?" God he was so hot like this. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay I just want to keep this on." Her hands now clutched the hem of the shirt tightly as if it were her lifeline.

"What's wrong?" Wally looked completely baffled by her suddenly halting their situation.

"Remember our last mission?"

"How could I forget? It was a disaster, but I'm not sure what it has to do with this," he gestured between them.

"I'm still really scratched up and I don't want you to have to see that." Artemis shivered a the memory of falling on gravel and scraping up the entire left side of her stomach.

"Do you think I care about stuff like that?" It was his turn to smirk and quirk an eyebrow at her. "I don't think scratches will take away from how gorgeous you are at all." Wally began to come closer to her.

"I just thought-"

"Whatever you thought it was probably wrong, now can I please take this off of you?" His fingers toyed with the hem of the shirt again, she sucked in a breath before nodding.

When her body hit the cool air she kept her eyes shut not wanting to see his reaction it was silent which made her nervous.

"Good god please tell me you have condoms in here," his lips caressed her skin like his life depended on it. Artemis felt her eyes snap open and she watched him practically worship her scratched and scarred skin.

"You think I'm-"

"Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, a goddess, sexy, every word in the book for perfect now please tell me you have some?"

"Didn't we just learn about having patience?"

"How do you expect me to care about patience when you're looking like this?" His hands roamed down to her thighs, up to her hips then back down again. Artemis leaned over to her dresser and retrieved a condom which was taken so fast she barely saw it.

"Wally," the blonde tried to sound annoyed but let a smile get through.

"Yeah beautiful?" He yanked his shirt over his head in a flurry and tore the condom open. Once the condom was on she pushed him back onto the bed and crawled over him.

"Let me," she leaned down to kiss him pressing her bare chest to his.

She slipped him inside of her swallowing his gasp while she did so. Artemis began to slowly rock back and forth, eliciting noises of pleasure from him and herself.

"More," he groaned pushing his hips upward, she took in a sharp breath.

"You're not good at taking things slow," she said teasingly.

"Says Miss 'you-weren't-moving-fast-enough'," he teased right back. Wally sat up slightly wrapping one arm around her hip and using the other to hold himself up.

"Wally-" He cut her off by beginning to thrust upward into her at his own rapid pace.

The only noises between them were moans, utterances of praises, and him babbling on about how beautiful she was. Artemis took the arm that was wrapped around her body and placed that same hand on her throat.

"Wait really?" Wally questioned, he didn't move his hand but didn't apply any pressure yet. She didn't say anything, only nodded and squeezed his wrist.

He squeezed just slightly and that sent her reeling, she came so hard she was seeing stars. The archer didn't even notice him reaching his climax right after hers because she was so blissed out.

When she finally came down she was still on top of him panting and twitching slightly. Artemis rolled off of him and stared up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

"Jesus, you're going to kill me soon enough," Wally chuckled pulling her to his chest.

"Please don't act like this is a huge chore for you," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's not," he kissed her temple. For a while they laid in silence, Wally traced over her scratched skin while she connected the dots with his freckles.

"M'gann and Conner will be back soon," she stated.

"Just a little while longer," he replied tightening his grasp around her.

Artemis almost protested, but decided to just snuggle deeper against his warm chest. What could a few more minutes hurt?


End file.
